<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A-Team by HogwartsToAlexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550658">A-Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria'>HogwartsToAlexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Transwizard Tournament Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Partners, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It wasn't even anything special Draco did or said, it was just that Harry found himself, not for the first time nor, if he had to guess, the last, consumed by the need to make his husband come undone.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Transwizard Tournament Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A-Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalAsterisk/gifts">PhenomenalAsterisk</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fill for the HP Transwizard Tournament Auction. I'm so glad I could participate in this occasion to do good and so sorry it took me this long to get started. Hope this is what you had in mind 💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn't even anything special Draco did or said, it was just that Harry found himself, not for the first time nor, if he had to guess, the last, consumed by the need to make his husband come undone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pairing life partners together at work was unconventional, at best, foolish at worst, but somehow, Draco and Harry made it work in a way that seemed to satisfy not only themselves, but their bosses all the way up to Kingsley in his big fancy Minister of Magic office. Even when they argued so much they could barely look at each other, even when the weight of their vows was a prickly, infuriating buzz at the back of their necks for how much they hated each other in the moment, when it came down to it and they faced the dangers of their profession, Harry and Draco slipped back into the most efficient, deadly force of the Auror's bureau seamlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their wands worked in tandem, their bodies back to back and the varied circles of the enemies they fought fell apart, to the ground, to dust or shackles. They were a team, in and out of the field. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after a day of hard work, and on a rare occasion where not even the slightest argument or bickering had come to cloud their day, once they made it back home, all Harry could think about was just how much he needed to get Draco out of the black muggle suit he wore when they left work, and how much he wanted to wreck him — with his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're looking rather funny Potter. Anything the matter?" Draco asked, the smug look on his face as he quickly rid himself of his cloak telling Harry he knew very well what the matter was. The bastard just liked to make him work for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm," Harry nodded, walking towards Draco, probably with the same smile Draco said he always had when his thoughts took this kind of turn. "I was thinking," he backed Draco against the front door of their apartment, their bodies so close Harry could feel the heat coming off his husband, and leaned forward to kiss his shoulder, and then his neck, jaw, and finally, whispered in his ear, "of how to end this perfect day we've had…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that so?" Draco asked, and Harry knew, Merlin did he know, if he were to look at him right now, Draco's eyebrow would be raised and his lips wet with need already — the way his legs parted to let Harry press his thigh between them certainly suggested it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is so," Harry confirmed, grinning when licking Draco's earlobe earned him the most delicious little whine. "What do you think, Malfoy? Should I eat you out until you scream?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Harry hadn't been so used to Draco's particular brand of manhandling, apparating to their bedroom so quickly might have made him sick. As it was, Harry just laughed, and grasped Draco's hips, and threw the both of them on their bed. He also made quick work of their clothes — wandless magic would never go out of fashion when Draco's skin was just a spell away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Horny fucker," Draco huffed anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds about right." Harry winked at him, and then cut to the chase, and leaned down to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He plucked at Draco's mouth, drawing away every time Draco tried to deep their kiss, grinning at Draco's increasingly frustrated noises. He took Draco's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling and biting just that side of hard before releasing it and yielding to Draco's pleas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really, really want to suck your prick." Harry groaned into Draco's mouth, close as they were, every movement he made let his own cock slide up and down Draco's stomach, and the heat between them only came short of unbearable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco laughed, the hand he had in Harry's hair tightening and pulling slightly before his knees fell open, and he used said hand to push Harry's head downward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be my guest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn't need to be told twice. He moved down the bed together with Draco's hand still guiding him. Draco's skin was so pale, everywhere but where Harry would put his marks, and he so loved to mark him. He hadn't shaved that morning, and by the look on Draco's face when he brushed his cheek all along his inner thigh, Harry could tell it would only help his enterprise in making the man lose his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Feel free to not control yourself sweetheart." Harry said, and before Draco could find it in himself to retort something smart, he licked a broad, undiscerning stripe through his folds, and closed his lips around his husband's cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth of him, the faint tremor of his thighs under Harry's hands as he bodily took a hold of them, the gentle gasps he couldn't help letting out — it made Harry dizzy. He knew he would come just like this, once Draco started making sounds, and fucking his face, once Harry reached that point where their worlds tipped sideways and all that remained was each other, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> come. Untouched, but claimed still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked Draco's prick like his life depended on it. He tickled his hole with his thumb, only to press it inside when it made Draco curse impatiently. He shook his head from side to side with his tongue tracing every bit of Draco he could touch and listened as his husband's gasps turned into whimpers, turned into cries, turned into his name moaned so low and long it was barely recognizable. Harry moaned, too, when Draco's thighs closed in around his neck, when Draco's hand cramped at the back of his head, when Draco pushed his face further and further in, grinding against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry let him, just like he'd said Draco should — he let Draco make a mess of his face. He let the man he loved make a mess of him, and of himself. Desperate, lust and love coursing through his veins like liquid joy, Harry gave everything he had. His own hips couldn't sit still but instead rutted against the grain of their cotton sheets, groaning against Draco's cock, licking the slickness of his hole and panting for breath as the man's thrusts against him became stronger and more erratic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Harry," Draco whined, that same vulnerable tone he had when he got too close to orgasm to keep himself in check. "Fuck fuck fuck, I'm—" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was coming, and just like he'd known he would, hearing Draco's loud climax, feeling his body spasm under and around him and his cock pulse, made Harry come too. They were a team, everywhere that mattered, and this, their bedroom, their embrace, each other's most vulnerable and open places, was were they were the closest, and the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making Draco come undone was Harry's greatest high, and the fact of the matter was, he had a lifetime ahead to keep perfecting his method to achieve it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>